


I Love You, Peter (Sick Day Edition)

by FlyingPizzaBook



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Italian Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPizzaBook/pseuds/FlyingPizzaBook
Summary: Peter comes home from school, feeling sick. He ends up sleeping through dinner and Tony comes to check on him. Just fluffy :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 184





	I Love You, Peter (Sick Day Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a universe where May has sadly passed so Peter lives with Tony in the Tower :)

Peter came upstairs, exhausted after the school day. It had been a majorly rough day. Flash didn't let up, even during his physics test, and he didn't sleep well the night before.

Suffice it to say, Peter was near collapse by the time he stepped out of the elevator. Tony wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so Peter trudged on to his bedroom without saying a word. He collapsed on his bed, backpack and shoes strewn across the floor, forgotten.

This was most definitely Not Normal for Peter, he usually did his homework (relatively) quickly and then headed down to pester Tony for dinner. When 7:30 arrived and Peter hadn't come out of his room yet, Tony got worried.

With a soft knock, he entered the kid's bedroom. Peter was passed out on his bed, still in school clothes, not even under the covers. He looked woefully serene, but the slight sheen of sweat that coated the boy's forehead pulled Tony in. Tony checked Peter's temperature with his hand, and damn, the kid was burning up.

Instead of waking Peter up and giving him medicine, Tony decided to make the kid comfortable, trying to let the fever do its job. Hopefully, it was just a little bug that would only keep Peter out of school for a day or so, Tony tried to tell the anxious thoughts. But, superhero kids don't get sick from just anything. But, superhero kids heal faster. But, but, but. Tony physically shook his head and quietly stepped out, so Peter could sleep.

Peter ended up sleeping until about 11 pm, when he woke not rested but in pain. Well, not pain exactly, but Peter's joints were throbbing so hard his fever-addled brain thought they might just fall off. Knees, ankles, elbows, shoulders, wrists, hips. All the big ones. Yippee.

A voice cut through Peter's pity party.

"Peter, would you like me to alert Mr. Stark that you're awake? You seem in pain."  
  
"Yes, please, FRIDAY, if he isn't too busy. What time is it?"

"It's 11:03, Peter."  
  
"Thanks, FRIDAY."

Wow. It's 11 pm already? Peter was surprised. That meant that it was way past dinner time, too. Did Tony get lost in his work and forget to eat, without Peter to remind him? Had he even come upstairs?

Then, Peter noticed the blanket on him. Tony must've come and put it on him because all Peter could remember of the afternoon was passing out on top of the bed, no covers on.

It was then that Peter realized he was so, incredibly _warm_. Something he normally would've relished in the late November chill, he was now extremely annoyed by. Taking off his school sweater and button-down, he was left in just an undershirt. Much better.

Just seconds after Peter got his school shirts off, Tony knocked at the door. He cautiously opened the door, and realizing that Peter was looking at him he walked in fully.

"You good, squirt? FRIDAY just said you were awake and in pain. What can I do for you?"

Peter, whose pain was re-intensified as he paid attention to it, couldn't speak for a moment. Then, as he calmed down, said, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

This statement, coupled with a cough that was followed by a sigh, earned Peter a look of sympathy from Tony.

"Well, kid, it is almost midnight, but you haven't gotten dinner yet. You hungry? We can make my mom's pasta, your favorite." Peter's eyes lit up.

"Really? We can make Maria's pasta? That'd be awesome!"

"Of course, kiddo. Let's get you to the kitchen so we can get started."

After they ate, Peter lazily walked towards his room, and Tony followed. Peter climbed into bed and Tony tucked him in. Just as Tony was going to step out to let his kid sleep, he heard the smallest of voices.

"Stay?"

"Of course, kiddo. I love you, Peter." Silence followed, Tony thought that Peter was already asleep. But then, just barely audible,

"I love you too, Dad."


End file.
